As Good as It Gets
by BlonDerAe
Summary: Lily moves from America after James 4th year. As next door neighbors they fall in love over the summer, but what happens when they have to say goodbye, or do they? Will either of them find out eachothers hidden identity?
1. Moving Home

a/n Hey guys, im writin my first fan fic ever, so please tell me what you think and review!  
  
It might start out a lil bit confusin but as the plot unravels u will get it. -Leanne  
James had said goodbye to people before. He always had to, that was the price when you go to a boarding school. But inside he knew that this goodbye was unlike any other he had made before in his life, he was saying bye to someone he loved more then life itself, and now.. now it was all over.  
  
"James, I'll see you next summer. its not that far away.. Really." The amazingly pretty red head said trying to keep back the tears.  
  
"I know Lils, I know. And when I do get back we are going to have an even better summer then this one."  
  
Lily smiled at James and leaned into his arms further inside his hug. "That's impossible, because this one was as good as it gets." At this James gave her one last kiss, swallowed hard and whispered an "I love you" into his girl friends ear and turned around to leave a place that had been more like his home than his own all summer. He knew if he didn't leave now he would never get the courage to be able to. As he opened the door he turned around to see a now very teary eyed 15 year old girl blow a kiss his way. He smiled, pretended to catch the kiss, held it close to his heart and turned around to leave the person who meant more to him than anyone else in his life. Lily broke into tears as soon as the door closed and managed to get out an "I love you too" before the tears broke her body into pieces.  
  
This was how it had to be, she knew it, and their was no other way.  
Exactly 3 months earlier  
  
"Wow Dad, this place is humungo!" Lily said bewildered by the huge house they had just arrived at. It was a beautiful cream color and larger than any back at her neighbor hood, or shall we say old neighbor hood.  
  
Mr.Evans chuckled and turned to smile at his daughter, "Well, didn't I say it was?"  
  
"Yes but this. this is. just wow!" said Lily and gave her father the satisfaction he was hoping for.  
  
"I don't like it."snapped a voice from behind Lily. Lily stared at her sister in amazement.  
  
"Why?" Lily spitted out.  
  
"It's too, too. erch why do I have to have a reason for everything? Maybe I just don't like it!" Petunia said unable to find a reason.  
  
Lily leaned over to her sister standing next to her and said in a voice that her father wouldn't be able to hear, "You aren't going to make this easy for the rest of us, are you? I wish you would just grow up, this is hard enough for Dad as it is." Petunia growled back at Lily.  
  
"Alright girls! No time like the present! Lets get started unloading the truck."  
  
Lily waited while her sister and Dad began to open the moving truck they had borrowed for the day while she took a second to let all the beauty of her new house and neighbor hood set in.  
  
Lily turned back to go get her things quickly because she wanted to be able to pick out the bedroom of her choice, even if she was only going to be living here a couple more summers.  
  
Lily looked around the packed tight moving van. She decided to take in the box labeled stuff toys since it couldn't possible be to heavy. She was walking up the driveway when a car pulled into the house on her right. She stood a second watching to see who her new neighbors were. First a man of about 45 and a women about the same age got out of their car.  
  
"C'mon James, wake up were home!" the father shouted.  
  
A few seconds later a boy with messy dark hair and a grinning face at his parents departed from the car.  
  
The boy turned around to look at the moving truck that was parked outside Lily's new house.. Bam! Lily's stuffed animals were rolling down the drive way.  
  
'Oh my gosh I can not believe I just did that, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I always do this, every single time I see a cute boy and whosh clumsy me falls or sumthing. Ugh, maybe he didn't see.' Lily said in her head as she scrambled to pick up all of her stuffed animals. She looked up at the boy she had fallen over and to her dismay he was smiling at her trying not to start laughing and looked away. 'Crap!' But, little did she know he was smiling for a completely different reason.  
'Wow, who in the world is that hottie?' James pondered to himself as he turned around when he got out of his car. Then all of a sudden she dropped whatever box she was carrying and hurried to pick it up. James continued to watch as his parents began to unpack the trunk of their car. The girl was leaning over so far that James could see in his opinion a very nice view down the front of her shirt and unknowingly he started to grin. The girl looked up suddenly and James immediately turned away. 'Crap! Now she thinks im some kind of sicko!' he said in his head.  
The two rather embarrassed 15 year olds continued unpacking, both sneaking random looks at each other as they unloaded their things, then abruptly turning away when they noticed the other one was looking.  
  
James got so caught up in trying to look slick in front of his new neighbor that he accidentally dropped a small package that started to explode into random small versions of animals. There was a monkey, an elephant, a zebra, and lion now running around the front lawn. James quickly glanced around before chasing after his animals that popped into smoke 5 seconds later, and yes thankfully all 3 of the newest members of the street were inside dropping off their boxes. James' parents immediately started to yell at their son.  
  
"James what in the world are those!?" yelled his father in a hushed tone so they wouldn't be noticed any more by their neighbors.  
  
"I got them at Hogsmead, sorry they explode on impact, I. uhh wasn't paying attention." said James making his excuses fast.  
  
"What in the world did you get things like that for? And keep your voice down, remember your back in the world of muggles!" his mom said.  
  
"Umm, the gang and I, we uhh, used them for an experiment, and these were left over." James didn't exactly lie as he said this. They did use them as an experiment. an experiment to see who could throw the most at Snapes head.  
That moment Lily and the rest if her family returned outside. She immediately heard the hooting of an owl. Lily looked up expecting to see her- but, she heard it again. This owl was coming from the back of the neighbors' car. The boy quickly took the owl inside, noticing the stares he was beginning to get from Lily's family. 'He couldn't possibly be.. No, no stop dreaming Lily' she laughed at herself for thinking such an unlikely idea.  
At the end of the day both families were all done unloading. Although James' family did take about 5 hours less then Lilys' because they of course didn't have a whole moving van to unpack. James was just about to go out and help his new neighbors (also a good way to introduce him self to the younger girl of the two whom in his opinion was better looking then all of the girls back at Hogwarts combined.) But, as his luck always goes the moving van pulled away from the Evans just as he was leaving his house.  
  
"Awwe man!" he mumbled to himself. "Oh well, I can still see if they need help unpacking." So he continued cutting across the lawn and knocked on the door.  
Lily was upstairs unpacking in her brand new lilac room when she heard the doorbell. She looked out the window that was over her bed and saw the drop dead gorgeous boy from earlier that day standing outside her door.  
  
"I'll get it!" she heard her father say downstairs from in the kitchen.  
  
"Noooooo! I wanna get it!" she shouted down to her father. After making a quick stop in front of the bathroom mirror right outside her room she dashed down the stairs and opened the door.  
Neither of them was exactly sure how long they stood staring at each other, but it was definitely a very long time. James and Lily had never been closer than 60 feet and so this was the very first time they were able to truly get a good look at each other, and let me tell you they definitely liked what they saw.  
  
James couldn't get over how her body seemed to have perfect curves in all the right places. Her shiny light red hair fell down in curled layers past her shoulders. Even though she was a red head she had a very dark deep tan, that James was sure you couldn't get anywhere in England. But what captivated James the most was Lily's bright emerald eyes. He had never seen such big beautiful eyes before and they took his breath away the moment they made eye contact.  
  
Lily at the same time was goggling over James in the same way. She new immediately that he must be very athletic because he had just the right build and just the right height. His black hair looked like it had just been frazzled by the wind and made him seem very adventurous. His smile was the kind of smile that makes a girls heart melt. And that is exactly what Lily's heart did as soon as her eyes locked with his bright blue ones.  
  
I wish I could say it was love at first sight, but I believe love is something that two people work hard for. But, this was as close as it got to real love at first sight. Because even underneath all the physical attractions, there was something even more. it was as if the universe shifted for just that one moment and told them that they were soul mates.  
  
"Lily!? Who is it?" The two teens snapped out of their trances as Mr.Evans came towards the doorway.  
  
"Oh, uh umm my names James Potter. Uh, I live next door and I just thought that I would come to introduce my self." And Lily's eyes never left contact with his face as he said this.  
  
"Well, it is very nice to meet you James. We just moved here today, we came from the U.S." Lily's dad said realizing his daughter wasn't yet capable of speaking.  
  
"Well, um I'll just leave you two to get acquainted, I still have a ton of unpacking to do." And Mr.Evans turned around to go back into the kitchen.  
  
Lily suddenly realized that the door was still wide open and that she had to take control of the conversation now. "So" she said while stepping outside and closing the door, "How long have you lived around here?"  
  
"Actually my whole life, but I go to boarding school so I haven't been home in a very long time."  
  
"Really? I go to boarding school too, well now I have to go to a new school that's in England."  
  
"Yeah I think you will like it here." James said. They both took a moment to smile at each other. "So, your dad said you use to live in the United States?"  
  
"Yeah, we lived in Florida."  
  
"Ohhh, I was wondering how you had such a good tan." Lily blushed a little as James said this.  
  
"Yeah. I really miss it."  
  
"Don't worry you will love it here." James said trying to keep Lily's smile from disappearing.  
  
Lily smiled, "Well I think I will, that is as long as you're here." And James gave his famous grin back. The conversation went on jumping from topic to topic as they sat outside on Lily's front steps.  
  
".so then my dad said that if he ever heard-"  
  
"Lily you need to come in now, its way past dark." Mr.Evans told her daughter through the creaked open front door.  
  
"Okay Dad, I'll be right in."  
  
The two of them stood up and James said "Lily, if you want I'd be glad to take you around the city tomorrow, you know so you can look at the things to do and stuff.."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry James. I'm already doing something tomorrow. But I'd be glad to-"  
  
"Who could you have possibly made a date with in the ten minutes before I saw you?" James asked feeling rejected.  
  
Lily giggled at how jealous James seemed to get "No, James it's just that, well my mom is in the hospital with cancer. You know, The London Hospital for Acute Disease. Apparently, they have this really big experiment going on that might be able to help her, in fact that's why we moved here, so that we could be close to her. And we were going tomorrow to visit her."  
  
"Oh Lily I'm so sorry. I had no idea."  
  
"Thanks, but its okay. But like I was saying I'd be glad to go with you the day after tomorrow." She said as she began to smile again.  
  
James face grew into a huge smile. "Great! I'll see you Tuesday! I'll drop by 9ish to pick you up!"  
  
"Okay. See you then!" Lily responded, and she turned around to go inside.  
  
James turned around and skipped home with a huge smile on his face.  
A/n I hope you like it so far! I really enjoyed writin the first chappie, and I know exactly where the story is goin! I think the next chappie will be with James and Lily goin around to see London. but keep reading! And please review! 


	2. Falling Hard and Fast

a/n Hey thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but my own plot, duh.  
Lily didn't wake up at 8, she didn't even wake up at 7, and no, she did not wake up at 6, but she woke up a 5:30 for her "date" with James at 9'o clock. She spent 3 and a half hours taking a shower, changing outfits no less then 15 times, putting on makeup, straitening hair, curling hair, and brushing, and brushing, and brushing her teeth.  
  
It was finally 8:59 and Lily decided that she was the best she was ever going to look, so she went downstairs to wait for James. The hall was still completely packed with mounds of boxes that still needed unpacking. She spotted a 4 foot, yet rather skinny box that didn't have a label, which sparked her curiosity. She inspected the outside of the box and saw that it was from one of her old school friends, Hannah.  
  
Quietly she began to open the box. And as soon as she did she realized that it was the thing she had only been asking for, for about 9 months. It was the fastest flying broom on the market, the Eagle Sweep. She picked it up and began fumbling around the shiny wooden handle. As she took it out of the box a note fell to her feet.  
It read-  
  
Dear Mr. Evans, thank you so much for agreeing to keep this for her until her birthday. I would have given it to her sooner as a going away present, but I think its better this way. There is no need to explain who gave her the broom because I attached a note to the bristles with Happy Birthday wishes. Send her my love, Hannah  
  
'Oh wow! But my birthday isn't until November! She must have been saving for-' but her thoughts got caught off by the doorbell.  
  
"Crap! James!" she yelled quietly at herself. "Hold on James, be right there!" she hurriedly put the broom away and opened the door to James.  
  
"Hey!" Lily said as she dashed a big smile.  
  
"WOW!, uh I mean hi Lily!" James stammered. "You really look great!"  
  
"Thanks!, oh, uh, come in just for a quick sec, I need to write a note telling my dad where I'll be." So she led him into the kitchen.  
  
"This is a really cool house. I haven't ever been in here though, the people who use to own the place were never home." James said.  
  
"Really? That must be why this place is in such good shape." Lily replied as she wrote her dad a note telling him that she was going to be around the city with James. "My dad is home today because we still need to unpack, but I think he starts work some time later this week."  
  
"Well if you get lonely, you could always come over to my house." James said grinning.  
  
Lily giggled and said "I just might take you up on that offer."  
The two lovebirds spent the rest of the day falling hard for each other. They both flirted endlessly with each other. James would lead Lily around and say things like "Well this museum is said to have the most beautiful paintings ever, I think they need one of you then they would be able to hold up their title." that would make Lily giggle and people that were close by either aww or some that would start feeling nauseated. James showed her all the great hang out spots and restaurants. Lily told James around noon that she wanted to get off the bus that they were currently on and walk around a little to stretch their legs. Somewhere along their walk Lily's hand found its place in James's and their hands kept that way until they got hungry and wanted food. They ate lunch outside in a park by a small café, and after discussing James parents the conversation turned towards Lily's family. She told him all about how hard her father tried to make everyone happy and how horrid her sister really was, always making fun of her (although she didn't tell him exactly why her sister constantly called her a freak.) She told him all about when she learned two years ago that her mom had cancer and how upset that she was.  
  
Explaining she said, "It's horrible, right when I needed my mom the most, I couldn't have her." Lily's face was saddened with grief as it always does when she talks about her mom. She continued, "That's why my parents were so glad that I got accepted to-uh I mean uh capable of going to my boarding school. They thought that there I might have a more motherly figure to talk to. I understand where they are coming from, but why would I not want to talk to my mom? I mean, just because she was sick they thought that I would never want to need her again, which is so completely wrong. Then, well then my mom got so sick that she came here, and I couldn't visit her anymore because London is so far away. So now we are here, but I know why we decided to move on such short notice recently," Lily's big green eyes began to fill with tears, but amazingly they didn't fall. "It's because, because she got worse, and they know that she isn't going to make it very much longer, they won't tell me, but I'm not stupid, I know." And a single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
James didn't know what to say, I mean what do you say to something like that? So, he just put his arm around her so that she could turn into his shoulders and start crying.  
  
She didn't cry long, she never did when she talked about her mom, she was more of a person that liked to deal with her feelings by herself. So after James wiped away her tears she decided to go into a harmless topic, his friends. "So tell me about you friends at school?" she said hoping this could save things that she thought she had made bad.  
  
"oh, well uh" he smiled and laughed "I wish you could meet them they are great. My best friend since like I was 5 is Sirius Black. He use to live a couple houses down from where you live now, but his family moved a couple years ago because they didn't like living in a mu- uh a street called Maple Drive." He saw Lily turn her head and look at him funny as he stammered, but he decided the best thing to do was ignore it and keep talking. "So right, there is Sirius and oh Remus Lupin, he's great too, But, I didn't meet him until I was 11 oh and Peter, everyone thinks he is really quiet, but he comes up with the best pranks! The four of us, well actually we call ourselves the Marauders," He stopped suddenly to let Lily snicker at the name, and smiled again, "yes the Marauders, I know, I know haha, well we are always getting into trouble, the only reason they haven't kicked us out of the school I bet is because I have such good grades!" He smiled at the shocked look he was getting from Lily.  
  
Lily giggled a little at James and slyly moved into a topic that she was wondering, "Sooo uh, back at your school, do you happen to have a girlfriend?'  
  
James gave his famous grin and said "Actually no, all the girls seem to only be interested in looks, but Sirius has a girlfriend they've been going out for almost 2 years now! Ranae and him, they just click, but I don't mind having her around, she is really funny." He stopped to ponder for a sec, " So, you, I mean you don't have a boyfriend do you?"  
  
Lily smiled, "Well that's kinda hard when you go to an all girl school, thats the one thing I've really been looking forward to, my new school is co-ed."  
  
James decided to ponder this subject a little further and scooted closer to Lily as he asked his question. "So does that mean, you've never been kissed?"  
  
Lily giggled, "My, you seem interested don't you?"  
  
"Well I was just thinking how much fun it would be if I gave you your first kiss, and well If you gave me mine."  
  
Wow, Lily had not expected this, "Hmmm well, why don't we see what happens?"  
  
And they kissed. They broke away for a moment to smile and gaze into each others eyes, and then they kissed again, and again, and again. They were experiencing their first kiss with the same person they would be receiving their last kiss from. I was just like a fairy tale story, but then it just had to start raining. They ran from the park to catch a bus home all the while holding hands and dodging though the rain. They decided to take the long route home because neither of them was ready to leave the other one. So, by the time they were dropped off down the street from their houses it was beginning to get dark. James walked Lily up to her house and they stopped on the porch and turned to look at each other in the eyes. This was pretty easy as James was only a few inches taller than Lily when she wore her heels.  
  
"I had the best time today, James" Lily said.  
  
"Me too, Do you think tomorrow I'll be able to see you?"  
  
"Yes, I can't wait" Lily answered smiling.  
  
They kissed for about the millionth time that day, said their goodbyes and James left to go back home leaving Lily to go into her house feeling happier then she had in a very long time.  
Amazingly the rest of the summer flew by faster than Lily's new broom. The love that they felt for each other never faded in the tiniest bit, although it took a while for them to use the "L" word to each other. James told her one night in mid-summer after they had gone to see a late night showing movie. Absurdly there just happened to be the coincidence that James parents were out on a vacation the same week that Petunia was at an over night camp counseling (God help those kids) and Mr. Evans was away on a business trip (remember his new job). So, these being the circumstances Lily invited James in. James and Lily decided to sleep on the couch in front of the fire and snuggled up close to each other. James whispered the three words he had been waiting a long time to find the perfect moment for and held his breath for the response. But, of course Lily had been dying in anticipation for him to say it and she quickly replied, "I love you too." And they fell asleep wrapped in the other ones body.  
The summer was filled with laughs and more happiness than either of them had experienced in all their lives. They had become closer in one summer then it would take most other people 20 years. But, too soon the day was coming up when they were both leaving to go to their schools. The discussion of not being able to write to each other was discussed, although neither knew why the other one was so easy accepting of the fact. They had both tossed and turned in their sleep debating over and over again whether or not to tell the other one about them going to a magical school for witchcraft and wizardry. In the end they both knew that they couldn't because things were going to already be so complicated. But, no matter how much James knew it was wrong he was going to tell Lily, he couldn't take it any longer, he wanted to leave knowing that everything was out and no secrets were left.  
  
The morning before that day they were supposed to leave he had left his house with every intention in telling Lily who exactly he was. But, when he got to her house he found Lily crying harder than he had ever seen her.  
  
"Omgosh Lily what's the matter?" James said immediately, although he knew inside what she was crying about.  
  
"What's the matter?! What's the matter?! What do you think? The best thing I have ever had in my whole entire life is being taken away from me! James, I don't know what to do, you're my world, my absolute everything, and I don't know what I am going to do without you."  
  
James couldn't possible tell her now, no definitely not now. He felt that ripping sensation at the back of your throat that makes you feel like you have to cry, but he kept the tears from coming, he had to be strong, if not for him, then definitely for her. "C'mon Lily lets go inside, c'mon."  
  
James lead Lily inside and sat her down on the same couch that not long ago they had said their first 'I love yous' on. He held her close and laid down with her, giving her the sleep she hadn't been able to get all week. James left later that day when he woke up but found Lily still sleeping, he decided it was best not to wake her and left for home to finish his packing. The next day when Lily woke up she told herself that she was going to go into this with as much of a positive attitude as possible. When James arrived at her house for the goodbyes she was strong and was trying to make the situation better for the both of them.  
  
"Lily I feel like I won't ever be able to see you again. I feel like this is it, please don't let this be it." He was holding Lily in a hug that neither of them wanted to break apart from. And Lily was strong still, as much as she wanted to break down in tears, she didn't.  
  
"James, I'll see you next summer. its not that far away.. really." Lily said, still strong, and still fighting back the tears.  
  
"I know Lils, I know. And when I do get back we are going to have an even better summer then this one."  
  
Lily smiled at James and leaned into his arms further inside his hug. "That's impossible, because this one was as good as it gets." At this James gave her one last kiss, swallowed hard and whispered an "I love you" into his girl friends ear and turned around to leave a place that had been more like his home than his own all summer. He knew if he didn't leave now he would never get the courage to be able to. As he opened the door he turned around to see a now very teary eyed 15 year old girl blow a kiss his way. He smiled, pretended to catch the kiss, held it close to his heart and turned around to leave the person who meant more to him than anyone else in his life. Lily broke into tears as soon as the door closed and managed to get out an "I love you too" before the tears broke her body into pieces.  
  
What would happen next?  
A/N Trust me the next chappie wont be as sad as this one, definitely not! Please Please review! Thanx! 


	3. Well, this could be interesting

-Hey! Many, many, many Thanx who took the time to review! I'm tryin to get a couple of chappies out before I get hit with writers block! If you take the time to read it, why not take an extra 20 sec to review? It would make me happy! Well here is the third chappie, with lotz more characters!  
  
-Leanne  
  
It was 10:45 so James had already met up with all of his friends already, the only exception being Sirius. Remus, Peter, and James were all sharing their newest prank ideas that they had brain stormed over the summer. Ranae who had been in the conversation up until about 2 minutes ago was helping her little sister, Danielle get her things on the Hogwarts train. Danielle was starting her first year at Hogwarts and was apparently very nervous from what James saw. Ranae came back to join the Marauders right as Peter was at the high point of the plan.  
  
"So, by then the eggs are like really smelly, so when he-"  
  
"You guys are positive you haven't seen Sirius?" Ranae interrupted Peter. She was really looking forward to seeing her boyfriend, since the last time they had been together was before summer because Ranae's family spent the summer at the beach.  
  
"No Ranae, for the 90th time, he isn't here yet." Peter said wanting to get back to what he was telling James and Remus.  
  
"Well, he better hurry, the train is going to leave soon!" Ranae said, then she turned towards her parents who were motioning for her to come back to them. "Hold on, I think my parents want to lecture me some more, be right back." So the Marauders were again turned towards the subject of pranks.  
  
"Sweet heart your father has to go back to work now, and we wanted to make sure you two get on the train alright." Ranae's mother said, then turning to Danielle she said, "Okay sweet heart give us a kiss." Danielle looked like she was about to cry and said goodbye to her parents. "Okay get on the train, you don't want to be left behind, your sister will be there soon." Danielle made her way towards the train and when her parents saw her make her way up the stairs they turned back to Ranae. "Ranae, I know you are probably tired of hearing this now, but make sure you watch out for your little sister, okay?" Ranae's father said. Ranae agreed and kissed her parents goodbye before they made their way back through the barrier. Ranae walked back towards the Marauders.  
  
"Aww Ranae you just missed him! Sirius just got here, but he is on the train, he said he really had to use the bathroom." James told Ranae as he snickered.  
  
"Yeah, but he said he would try and get us an empty compartment." Remus added.  
  
Right then the whistle blew telling all the kids that they had to hurry up and get on the train. The three Marauders and Ranae made their way onto the train and found a compartment with a few Hufflepuff's in their year and got into a very complex conversation about Quiditch right as the train left Kings Cross Station.  
  
"Oh my gosh you guys, ugh I completely forgot about my sister, I need to find her!" Ranae said suddenly when she realized the scene outside her window was no longer Platform 9 and ¾. "And where is Sirius!?" she said realizing her sister wasn't the only person missing.  
  
"I don't know, we will help you find them though." Remus said.  
  
After searching through half the train they finally found Danielle in a state if dismay.  
  
"Where have you been?!!!!! I have been stuck in this compartment with some weirdo sticking his head out of the window and barking like mad for the past 20 minutes!!!!!! Trust me if there are any more weirdoes like this freaky guy I will go strait home!!!"  
  
"Whoa Dani, calm down. I'm sure it was just some Slytherin being the usual stupid people they are. Trust me, there aren't that many people like that at Hogwarts. Here, you can stay with us if you don't want to go near that "freak" again." Ranae said calming her sister down.  
  
Right then Sirius walked in the doorway and Ranae jumped up to give him a huge hug. Ranae didn't notice but her little sister looked completely shocked and frightened at the same time when she did this.  
  
"Oh, Sirius I haven't seen you in forever! Where were you, we were looking for you!" Ranae said but was interrupted by her sister. "What are you doing?? That's the freak! That's the one who was howling and sticking his head out the window!"  
  
Ranae stepped back to look at her boyfriend quickly and laughed when she saw that his hair was all out of place, just like he had been sticking his head out of the window.  
  
"Very refreshing actually." Sirius said grinning. And everyone in the compartment starting cracking up with the exception of Danielle.  
  
The old gang was happy being back together and fooling around like old times. By the time the lady with the cart full of treats came around the Marauders had heard enough about Lily from James that they were about to sock him the next time he opened his mouth to speak about her. The sisters however found his stories very romantic.  
  
The announcement around 5 o clock told the kids that they had to change into their school clothes now. So the girls left and Ranae told them that she would meet up with them for dinner.  
  
--------Later that evening at the Welcome Home Feast---------  
  
"So James how was your summer?" said Violet, a fellow Gryffindor 5th year to James as she batted her eyelashes excessively. James couldn't remember, but he thought she was part of the school's 'I Love James Potter Club' so he decided that he should probably be nicer to her than he wanted to.  
  
"It was fine, how about yours?" James said to Violet. But, to James' happiness they didn't have to continue a conversation because that moment Professor McGonagal led in all of the first years from the Great Hall for dinner. James spotted Danielle near the back of the line with a face of death fright in her eyes. He smiled to himself remembering how scared he had been at his sorting ceremony.  
  
Professor McGonagal began giving the speech that James had heard 4 times before so he tuned out and subconsciously started to think what Lily was doing that very second. (a/n tahehehehe if only he knew ) James watched as the first years were sorted into the different houses, so far Gryffindor had 5 new boys and 6 new girls. Even though the situation was very joyous James was feeling very depressed because this was the longest he had gone without seeing Lily (sad isn't it he's only been away from her for what? 10 hours?). As Professor McGonagal finished up the first years, people were beginning to whisper around the table about how they wished she would hurry up because their stomachs were beginning to growl, and they wanted to start on the food. James had forgotten how hungry he was and decided to help quench his hunger by having a big sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
Finally when the First Years were all sorted she made an announcement, "Tonight we have an extraordinary circumstance. We have one student who will be in the 5th year that needs to be sorted into a house. So will Lily Evans please come up here."  
  
James spit out all of the pumpkin juice on Peter who was sitting across the table from him. He knew he had heard wrong, but he look up immediately.  
  
Lily who had been sitting at the Hufflepuff table hidden from James's view stood up to go to the front to get sorted.  
  
James was astonished "LILY????!" he stood up and shouted across the great hall. Every head turned towards James wondering what his problem was.  
  
Lily turned at the sound of his voice and dropped her jaw when she saw him, "JAMES???!" And every head turned again towards Lily.  
  
"Well, this is interesting isn't it?" Sirius said.  
  
A/N heehehee a lil bit if a cliffie, isn't it? Sorry its so short, but I had to make it this way because of what happens in the rest of the chappies. Anyways review! Please!!! -Leanne 


	4. Finding Truths

Wow people I am soooooo sry its taken me soooo long. I have had so much to do lately soooo much. I really wanted to be able to pot thought, and that's why this chappie is so short, but Im sure If I get lots of reviews I shall update soon! So, Review!! 3Leanne  
  
"Wha- Wha- What are you doing here?!" James shouted over all the heads in the great hall.  
  
"I'm a witch! What are you doing here?!" she shouted back about to leap over the tables to embrace her boyfriend.  
  
"Um, yes excuse me," Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "you two obviously have a lot of talking to do, but I would prefer if Lily were sorted first." He said as he extended his hand towards the stool where the raggedy hat lay.  
  
"Right, yes okay." Lily said remembering what she was supposed to be doing. She walked towards the front, feeling the happiest she had felt all day. She was so in tuned in thinking about how wonderful this moment truly was becoming that she was completely oblivious to the whistles boys seemed to be throwing at her as she walked by.  
  
"Alright now place it on your head." Professor McGonagall told Lily as she got to the front.  
  
Lily sat down, flashed a brilliant smile at James and put the hat on her head. At once a voice filled her thoughts.  
  
'Hmmmm, very courageous, oh yes indeed, but what is this here, oh my! Intelligence! Unlike any before, but love oh yes, but love, and courage, hmmm any house would suite you, but my instincts tell me....' and as McGonagall took the hat off of her head the hat shouted across the room "RAVEN-"  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Lily stood up grabbed the hat out of Professor McGonagall's hand and slammed it back down on her head. "PUT ME IN GRYFFINDOR!" she yelled at the hat.  
  
'My oh my, tsk tsk, well that hasn't happened before, but as you wish' "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out to the anticipating hall of teachers and students.  
  
The entire Gryffindor table stood up and cheered like wild dogs. James was running to meet Lily half way as she ran down to her table grinning making her whole face seem as if it were all teeth. They both hugged each other, and every female student above 5th year awwwed while every one 5th year and below growled and spat looks of hatred in Lily's direction.  
  
Both were oblivious to all their surroundings. Love had brought them together again and they knew now everything was absolutely bliss, perfect even. James had made Remus who had been sitting next to him before scoot down the table some so that there was a free space next to James for Lily. They both sat down next to each other unaware that Dumbledore had begun to talk again. Life was all to perfect for them, they couldn't pick anything better to have, it was as good as it gets.  
  
-----------Later that night in the Gryffindor common room------------  
  
Lily and James were snuggled together on a loveseat, gladly enjoying being with all of their old (and in Lily's case newly made) friends. Sirius and Ranae were sharing a couch with Ranae's best friend, Kate and Remus. Peter was hanging out on the floor in between the two seats. Danielle was shyly trying to make her own conversations in a corner with a small group of first years.  
  
"Mom and Dad will sure be glad that Dani was put in Gryffindor, now I can make sure she doesn't get into too big a mess. But, you know what? I reckon she is actually having a pretty okay time" Ranae said as she glanced over at her little sister.  
  
"Yeah, she does look content here doesn't she?" Remus said.  
  
"Wow, Remus, content, now that's a big word! You didn't go all smartsy on us over the summer did you?" James said smiling.  
  
Remus replied "No, read the dictionary a few times... did you know they have a word for people that sit around blaming other people! It's called blamestorming! I thought it-"  
  
"Uh Remus, newsflash, incase you haven't noticed, we really don't care." Sirius said and everyone including Remus laughed.  
  
The eight teenagers let their minds wander for a moment when Kate finally spoke up, "So, I wonder what Dumbledore was talking about, 'Nope I reckon everyone is going to be spending holidays at Hogwarts this year....'"  
  
"Huh, when did he say that?" Lily asked as James thought the same thing.  
  
"Somewhere in between the time you yelled at the hat and he said 'let's eat'" Kate said smiling.  
  
"Well I didn't hear him say it either." James said. The rest of the gang laughed because they knew he had been oblivious to everything except Lily the entire feast. The shirt he was wearing with pumpkin juice stain marks all over showed how attentive he had been in making sure the food on his fork went into his mouth.  
  
"Well he did say it, and remember he also said something about a new professor?" Kate asked the group.  
  
Lily and James shook their heads but the rest of the gang recalled Dumbledore's speech.  
  
"Yeah, wasn't it like for 'Muggle Studies' or whatever?" Peter said.  
  
"Ugh, not another subject! I can barely keep up with what we already have, let alone another subject." Sirius complained.  
  
Lily couldn't believe her ears. "You mean you guys haven't had Muggle Studies before? That was my favorite class back home, part of it to do with my teacher, but it's great! We use to do all these awesome projects that muggles our ages might do. One time we went on a camping trip, like muggles! It was so great!"  
  
"Really?" Ranae asked in disbelief. Lily nodded in response.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, it's still a class where you have to learn stuff isn't it? How could anything good become of that?" Sirius continued complaining.  
  
"Trust me, if it's anything like what it was at my old school you will all love it. Even and especially you Sirius, I remember our first unit was muggle schooling, so we spent a whole class experiencing what they call nap time!"  
  
"You got to sleep in class?" Sirius asked getting more excited about the idea.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Well, even if it is a cool subject, I doubt any professor at Hogwarts will let us sleep in class, lets just hope the new teacher is nice." Kate said.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure it will all be radical." Sirius said smiling in a 'surfer voice'.  
  
"Sirius, radical? What are you doing?" James said stifling a laugh.  
  
"I was trying to talk 'American'.. you guys like how Lily talks...... jeez fine!" Sirius said getting embarrassed now that everyone was laughing at him.  
  
"Ahh Sirius that's great, definitely going to come in handy later." Remus said thinking of possible prank ideas.  
  
"Wow it must be late." Kate said looking around the now empty common room. "I'm gunna go on upstairs."  
  
"I think I should too." Ranae said pulling on Sirius hinting that she wanted him to go upstairs with her.  
  
"Yeah I'm going to bed too." Peter said.  
  
So, Kate, Ranae, Sirius, and Peter started working their way up the stairs. Ranae turned around and asked, "Hey Lily aren't ya coming?"  
  
Lily felt James' hand squeeze hers and she replied, "No, I think James and I are going to stay here a little while longer."  
  
Remus quickly said, "Oh I gotcha, I'm pretty sure you two want to be alone." He ran up to meet the rest of the gang, not wanting to be around the two love brids all alone.  
  
James quickly took advantage of the situation and positioned himself so he could look at Lily. "Ya know, I had completely no idea you were a witch back at home."  
  
"Really? If I must be honest I was beginning to get a little suspicious of you, a couple times I thought you would almost say 'muggle' but then I would make my self believe it was just my imagination. Oh, sweet heart you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you!"  
  
"It couldn't be as much as I wanted to tell you. Infact I was about to!-"  
  
"James!"  
  
"-But I couldn't." James stared deep into Lily's bright emerald eyes. "Oh Lily what would I have done this year without you?"  
  
"James, but we are, we're together, we'll always be together, because I love you."  
  
"I love you too." James said kissing Lily making the rest of the world go away. The two 15 year olds were once again lost in their trance of love. That night they fell asleep in each others arms, feeling safe and secure with the world.  
  
Next chappie: what was Dumbledore talking about? And how is muggle studies?.... and who is the teacher?  
  
Review!!!!! 


End file.
